


The Deliberate Destruction of Hope

by EmptyScarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Apocalypse, Dark, Drama, KakaObi, Kamui - Freeform, Kissing, Kkob - Freeform, M/M, ObiKaka, Oneshot, Postapocalyptic, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyScarecrow/pseuds/EmptyScarecrow
Summary: As the scarecrow, who had forgotten it's name a long time ago, was at the point of finally losing every trace of itself, it's captor had grown tired of revenge and decided to finally change things.





	The Deliberate Destruction of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION!
> 
> This fanfic is non explicit, but it includes physical and emotional abuse. Read at your own risk.
> 
> This is also my first fanfiction (besides the few terrible ones I wrote many years ago) so I’d really apprechiate some feedback from you guys so I can write even better stories in the future!

The intensity of the black silence within the Prison of time was eating away at his sanity. Was it purple or blue? Was it day or was it night? Was he himself or was he someone else? Just to check on himself, he ripped a hair out to check for it’s color. 

White, or Grey.

What was it? Why was he overthinking everything? Why was he feeling so ill and so sad?

Obito!

As the man in the mask retuned, The scarecrow was faster latching onto the man, than any piece of dust would be able to. “Obito! Please!” The Scarecrow cried. He felt so lonely. It hurt like nothing else. 

Obito, Obito, Obito, Obito...

Finally his mind had something to latch onto again, to distract him from the eternal loneliness. “You are so pathetic. Latching onto me like a piece of dirt. Look at yourself Kakashi!” Obito shouted kicking the man away.

Obito, Obito, Obito, Obito...

A stubborn mantra. 

His hand was forced to let go of his source of comfort, but his mind wasn’t going to do the same. “Please Obito. I’m so alone...” The scarecrow cried again. Maybe this time he’d have his way. And indeed it was pathetic. 

But he didn’t care. He couldn’t care. His mind was all over the place. Scattered across the Purple spires that erected out of the void. Every piece of him was lying there, exposed. Stripped of every layer of protection. It was impossible to gather up the pieces and put them back together again either. 

The loneliness was a powerful leech. It sucked every trace of energy out of him. So all he could do was latch onto his source of comfort. To restart the mantra and gain enough energy to keep himself in one piece for at least a while. The scarecrow was feeling himself recharge. It felt so good that he didn’t even notice how Obito stomped on him. His mouth was moving. What was he saying? The scarecrow couldn’t hear. The charging felt too good and the mantra was eating away any trace of sound. 

“Answer me!”

It was loud. Obito was loud and his feet were so painful. How could he ignore him? Stupid scarecrow! Focus! Listen to him! You have to listen and respond.

“I’ve brought you a futon. You look so pathetic when you sleep on the ground like the piece of rotten garbage you are!” 

Kindness.

Or was it? It didn’t matter. 

“Thank you so much!” 

And the poison was burning his cheeks yet again. The liquid that ran out of his eyes stung. It hasn’t always been poisonous, but the more you cry, the more painful it gets. Eventually, your cheeks swell up either from rubbing the tears away, or from not washing them after you’re all out of tears. 

Tears become poisonous and there was no sink inside Kamui to prevent that from happening. Or water.

There was nothing except for spires, Kakashi, Obito and now a futon.

A futon...

But then kakashi felt something new.

A hand. A palm. It didn’t hurt. It was just resting on his cheek. Why? Why didn’t he punish him him instead? What was this feeling?

The scarecrow felt it’s heart beat going faster. It felt so good. It was just a touch but it felt so unbelievably good. On top of that, he felt like he was recharging at a much faster rate now too.

“You are truely an abomination Kakashi. But I’m no monster. I’ve been watching you lose yourself in here for a while now and it’s too sad. I can’t take how pathetic it is.” 

So warm...

“What happens to you doesn’t matter anymore. So does anything else I’m gonna do to you. You’ve been snatched from the battlefield. You’re my prisoner now.”

It feels good...

“I really enjoy tormenting you, but it gets old very fast. What I’m trying to say is that I’m giving you a choice.”

His hand feels so good...

“You’re either talking or you’re dead.”

No! He didn’t want to die! “Obito... I- I don’t wanna die...” That’s all he could think of. All he could say at this very moment.

“Good. You’re finally talking.”

Obito was so nice to him and it came completely out of nowhere. Just a second ago, he was stomping on him and now he was so kind? Was the scarecrow able to tell the right time, or was he starting to lose track of time? How long were those two events even apart? Months? Days? Seconds? He couldn’t think of it. He didn’t know.

“I need you to sit down on the futon. You’re gonna get sick again if you keep lying on this cold spire.”

Was this even obito anymore? Who was he? Why was he so kind? What was happening? Was he dead?

“I’m tired of hating you. It makes me feel like shit. I don’t mind tormenting you, but I hate seeing how pathetic you are while I do so. I hate to be disgusted by it too.”

The scarecrow couldn’t comprehend anything about what just happened. All he was aware of was that he was picked up, held by Obito’s hands, and transferred to the futon. 

It was so soft. 

“All this time here you haven’t once fought back since I’ve trapped you here and stripped you of your chakra.” 

True.

“Why aren’t you fighting me? Why do you keep letting me hurt you like that? Why don’t you fight back!?”

Obito’s shouting stung. Not because it was loud, but because there was pain in his voice.

“I don’t want to hurt you back. I deserve everything you do to me.” The scarecrow whimpered. He was dehydrated and talking hurt. But he didn’t care. „I’m guilty.”

“You’re obsessed.”

What? Obsessed? No. He wasn’t obsessed! What did that even mean?

“Your obsessed with me. And with your guilt. I hate that, but I guess you can’t help it. You’re too weak.”

Maybe it was true. Probably. Ever since his death, Obito became a godly figure to him. A saint. No matter how cruel the real Obito was, he had to do it for a reason. Obito didn’t make mistakes. Obito was perfect.

“I want to be honest. You’re the only person I have left here. Torturing you has been pleasant for me, but with that there comes guilt. I don’t like the feeling and I’ve hoped for it to go away all this time but it didn’t. That’s why things are going to change. Because I need you here, and I want to feel less shitty whenever I look at you.” 

But why? Where did this kindness come from? Why was there any for him left? For someone who was that unworthy, it felt like it was wrong. It didn’t fit.

“I want you to become what Rin meant to me.“

Huh!?

But how could the scarecrow possibly become that? And why? 

“If that is what you want, then I’ll become that. I’ll become everything you want. I’m yours.”

It still hurt to speak.

Kakashi’s mind was so foggy that he couldn’t keep track of what was happening. 

Suddenly, he felt Obito’s lips touching his. Was this reality? Why would Obito? He was so gentle. Obito was kissing him. It wasn’t forceful either. There was no intention of hurting the other. Everything was so bizarre. 

Kakashi didn‘t want it to end though, but eventually, their lips parted anyways. Obito was however, still close to him.

„That‘s what you always wanted right?“ 

the dark haired man asked. There was a smile on his face. Was this even reality? Obito never did that before.

„Yeah...“ Kakashi mumbled. It felt so good when he did it too. Better than anything he ever did to him. Kakashi was almost sure that was a thing he‘d never get to feel again.

„Back when you weren‘t such a mess, you told me that you loved me. You confessed to me after I beat the shit out of you.“

True. That‘s what he said.

„Back then you weren‘t such a mess.“ 

Obito was caressing the cheek of his prisoner. He was so perfectly fragile and there was a sick beauty to it.

„I regret a lot of things now. I never really liked you. You were a nasty, self entitled know it all. But times have changed. You‘re a mess. I‘m a mess. Now look were we are.“ 

Where were they?

„You‘re a mess, but I’m starting to really like you. I feel like I can really appreciate your fragile self. I like your longing hopeless expression too and I love your need for compfort.”

Obito’s voice was different. Like it was full of passion now.

And finally, another kiss. Obito was so passionate. Kakashi could barely contain himself. He put his arms around Obito so he wouldn’t pull away too soon. 

Brave.

“I’m gonna be the person you deserve.” Obito mumbled as their faces were still so close. “We’re here all alone. So I’m gonna protect you, and love you, because you are all I have left. I understand that now.

“I love you, Obito.”

”I love you too Kakashi.”

It was just so sweet. So nice...

...

But deep down he knew that there was no futon, no loving Obito and no happy ending to this madness. Kakashi’s mind, however, couldn’t give up on him yet, so it fabricated a lie to keep him sane if only just for a few days more. 

Breaking things is easy, but when the shards become too small, you’ll have a hard time saving the object. Only a few would even attempt to fix it at that point. 

However, someone who deliberately destroys an object would probably not even consider fixing it. That just wouldn’t make sense... right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! 
> 
> What were your thoughts? Did you like that ending? I’m so excited for your feedback!


End file.
